Lumoshi's Mario Kart
|image= |descr= |developer= |publisher= |series=''Mario Kart'' |predecessor= |successor= |released=2016 |genre= Racing |modes= |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Comet Wii U |media= |storage= }} Lumoshi's Mario Kart is 's take on the Mario Kart series, like Jake's Super Smash Bros. and Locky's Super Smash Bros. were for the Super Smash Bros. series. Gameplay The game will play similarly to Mario Kart 8 due to the well-received controls of the game, but many more elements from previous Mario Kart games will also be mixed in. Features already existing in the Mario Kart series will be expanded upon like never before. Overall, the game takes the majority of its basis from Mario Kart 8, as well as Mario Kart Wii. Tricks will return, which have been used since Mario Kart Wii. In addition, coins will also return, but there is no 10 coin limit. Players can collect as many coins as they can find on the track, although if they are hit, they lose half of their coins (rounded down for an odd number). A shop for spending coins is usable. New features Mario Kart Power Index One of the game's main new features is the Mario Kart Power Index, which is intended to serve as an enhanced replacement to the VR system used in online modes in previous games. The Power Index is a rating from 0 to 1000 that ranks a player's skill based on all of their races, not just a number that increases for each online victory. The player will not receive a Power Index rating until they have finished two cups, simply so the game can get a good estimate of how good a player they are. It'll reflect skills like drifting, using items, etc. and also, leaderboards for it are available. They show the leaders between friends, the region, and internationally. Scores are measured to three decimal places, and getting a perfect 1000 is relatively impossible. A star ranked player would be somewhere around 500, a two-star around 700, and a three star around 850, although these are not good bases to go off of as a player with a Power Rating of 600 could have recently purchased the game and not had time to star rank every cup yet. VR will be removed during online battles, and instead, the player's Power Index rating will be shown next to their name. Online play will also receive a future revamp where opponents can be chosen based on their rating. Challenge Mode A brand new mode is available to players seeking some more thrills and a greater challenge than what's already in the game. It's not a conventional mode, rather an option that can be turned on. When challenge mode is turned on, the grand prix CPU opponents become much harder to defeat than without challenge mode on, time trial ghosts are faster, etc. Challenge Mode can be turned on later in the game after collecting a star rank on every cup in the game. It can also be turned off at any time. Kart combinations updates The kart selection screen will receive quite an update from the previous two Mario Kart titles. For one, players have an option to save up to fifteen of their favorite kart combinations and post them to Miiverse. Players are able to nickname their combinations if they wish to, but if they choose not to, a preset name is given based on the kart body and occasionally the wheels and glider. In addition, statistics are a little more precise and in-depth. Stats are now viewed as percentages and can be seen on the select screen. More stats are visible such as speed, weight, drift, acceleration, handling, off-road, mini-turbo, traction, and more. Once again, these can be manipulated based on which character is using it. Coin Shop Modes Grand Prix In this game, there are five grand prix categories as in Mario Kart 8, ranging from 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc, and mirror. Mirror's class has been upped to 200cc in this game. The first three classes are default, but to unlock 200cc, one must place first in every cup in 150cc, and to unlock mirror, one must place first in every cup in 200cc. The goal of grand prix mode is to collect as many points in four races, and points are determined by the player's rank in the grand prix. In this game, there will be 16 racers in the grand prix mode as opposed to 12 in Mario Kart 8, and as a result, the tracks will be elongated and made wider to try to alleviate some of the difficulties of racing with so many people. The table below states points attained from finishing in each place. Grand prix is playable with up to four players. Time Trials In time trials, players need to race alone in a track to try to get the best record possible. Each lap is timed, as well. Players have the option to race "ghosts" of themselves, friends, or download a random ghost from the internet. Time trials is single player. VS VS is similar to grand prix, but players can customize the settings. They can choose the CPU opponents, their vehicles, the tracks, the items, the number of races, etc. It can be played with up to four players. Battle Online Amiibo Race Roster Default Note: There are no stat bonuses for off-road, mini-turbo, and traction. Unlockable Character select screen Default Tracks Battle stages Items Gallery Poll Rate it so far: 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5